youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandra McCauley
'''Miss Alexandra McCauley was the head teacher of Garside Grange Independent Day School, which the Draculas own and live in. She is smart, sassy, caring and takes an interest in the welfare of both Vlad and Ingrid. Miss McCauley is oblivious to the fact that they are all vampires but does think the Count is rather eccentric. Occupation As Head Teacher, she has many official responsibilities such as: maintaining the quality of the school, allocating funds and hiring teachers, all with "Mr Count's" approval and (often negligent) supervision. Miss McCauley is conscientious in her work and is often frustrated by the Count's neglect of his duties as head of the board of governors and owner of Garside Grange. This was portrayed memorably in "Fangs for the Memories" when he Count arranged to have a statue of himself erected whilst the school was in need of computers (which the Count dismissed as "some passing fad"). The Count forgets to have graffiti removed from the corridors ("Faustian Slip"), and tries to avoid the process of hiring staff ("Bad to the Bones"). Series 3 The relationship between Miss McCauley and the Count is kept ambiguous for most of the series, especially at the beginning. In "Hide and Seek", she seems to be a character much like Elizabeth Branaugh, who herself seemed to be the woman oblivious to danger; pottering around, making tea and generally playing the role of mother in the first two series. However, the second episode of the third series: "The Enemy Within", the hint of a potential romantic relationship between them is implied by the fact that, while the Count is trying to arrange for Vlad to skip certain classes, he attempts unsuccessfully to hypnotise Miss McCauley.This is comparable to Ingrid's inability, in series two's 'Love Bites', to hypnotise Will Clarke In "Fangs for the Memories" Vlad confirms that a vampire can hypnotise anyone except someone that they're in love with. As much as a romantic entanglement between the pair seems likely, Miss McCauley is by no means passive and acquiescent; she often finds herself irritated with the Count because of things that he may or may not have done. For example, she becomes frustrated when the Count avoids the process of approving candidates for permanent teaching positions ("Bad to the Bones"). However, she does think that Count Dracula has "a good heart", remarking that: "not many men would take in their ex's son".She is referring to Wolfie whom Magda left with the Draculas at the end of 'Faustian Slip' Strangely, the Count, who is known to applaud Magda for her evil, conniving, treacherous ways, seems to prefer Miss McCauley; this is shown in "Blood Loyalties" when he says "you're fine just as you are". He is often seen casting yearning looks after her and, on several occasions, is protective/possessive of her, which is seen when he rebukes Magda for insulting her ("Faustian Slip"). In "Bad to the Bones" he prevents Ramanga from draining her blood, warningly saying: "You can't have this one; she's mine!", and in "Bad Vlad", he tells Vlad (the 'Chosen One' and his 'precious son and heir') that he is to "leave Miss McCauley alone!" It seems, for much of the series, to be a one-sided attraction on the part of the Count although near the end of 'All for One', the dialogue between the Count and Miss McCauley implies otherwise: McCauley: "People normally have their campfires outside." Count: "Won't happen again, I promise you." McCauley: "Well, if it does, you'd better invite me." Count: "It's a date." Series 4 In "Whatever It Takes" Miss McCauley is shown interacting with Roberto Bertolini, a young teacher at Garside Grange. The Count tries to scare Bertolini away, and when this fails he resorts to arranging an unfortunate accident. Although he is not killed, Mr Bertolini is later taken to hospital. Shocked the Count can joke about the matter, Miss McCauley asks how the Count can be so callous. Although it seems that her feelings for Mr Bertolini are mutual, Bertolini later asks Alex if he can take leave for a six month sabbatical, suggesting that Bertolini's work is far more important. In the final episode of Series 4, Miss McCauley finally discovers the Count and his family are vampires. As the Count is dying, Miss McCauley says that she does not care he is a vampire and tells him that she loves him. Eventually though, the Count asks Vlad to mindwipe Miss McCauley so she would not remember the family are vampires and not be in danger in the vampire world. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters